


Possession

by comfy3666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, M/M, dubcon, junko's ai is possessing the remnants and therefore komaeda's body, super unethical blowjob, unsatisfying blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfy3666/pseuds/comfy3666
Summary: AU where Enoshima succeeds in Junko-ifying their dead classmates. Hinata takes out his stress on Enoshima-in-Komaeda's-body.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Hinata Hajime, Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito (past), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> let me start off . everything that happens here is super unethical in a billion different ways, and it was really fun to write. please mind the tags and don't read if it might trigger you. i've been trying to get out of my own headspace so much while writing, so i've been working on old wips. i had this idea a while back and finally managed 2 actually finish writing it whoops, so. here it is. i havent played ch6 in a while but imagine if they actually got junko-ified haha lol ;) also pls follow me on twitter @ meowshinui

Hinata has to visit Komaeda again. He knows, even as he walks up to the door of Komaeda’s cabin, that it is going to hurt as much as it does every single time. When it's his turn to bring his classmates food, seeing them chained up, seeing that woman in their eyes is too much- she had laughed at him, told him that he had turned the island into a prison camp. He’d said nothing as he’d sedated Tsumiki-as-Enoshima, because it's the only way to get her to sleep at all.

But when he unlocks and opens the door, he still isn't ready. To see Komaeda- so sickly thin after the Program, because he hadn’t eaten much during despair, and now _she_ won't eat- Enoshima is starving Komaeda, killing him, controlling him in death as she had in life. He shakes himself at the thought- Komaeda isn't dead. He's still in there, somewhere. The sight of him lying so lifelessly on the bed, his ankle chained to the bedpost, tears at his heart. 

For a moment, he can pretend it really is Komaeda, eyes half lidded as he gazes up at the ceiling, hands folded behind his head, her dead, unfeeling hand at an awkward angle. 

But then she sits up, and her wide grin spreads over Komaeda’s face, and Hinata grits his teeth. 

“You finally came to visit me,” Enoshima pouts, raising a hand to rub at her eyes as she cries. “It’s so lonely here, you know? Lonely and _boring_ \- seeing you is the only thing I have to look forward to!” The tears stop as quickly as they had started, and her expression is blank and dead once again. “You understand.” She stands, moving closer to Hinata, keeping enough distance that the chain rattling along the wooden floor is still slack.

“Maybe I do,” Hinata’s jaw clenches involuntarily. Seeing Enoshima is bad enough already, but seeing her possess his classmates’ (if he even has a right to call them his classmates) bodies- is just _despairing_ . “But I don’t particularly care. You’re having the time of your life here.” He has the brief thought that maybe Komaeda would have _wanted_ this- he loved her just as much as he despised her.

She laughs, and it sounds so _wrong_ with Komaeda’s scratchy voice. “I wonder how long you’ll last? You’re going to have to kill me eventually. I’m not giving him back. I’m not giving any of them back. If you want us out, you’ll have to kill us.” Enoshima shrugs delicately. “Before I grow too bored of this little game of ours.”

“I’m not giving up,” Hinata seethes. The whole situation rubs him wrong. He resists the urge to rub his arms- his skin is crawling. “He’s not dead. They’re all still in there, and I’ll get them back, no matter how long it takes.” He doesn't know if he believes himself anymore.

Enoshima looks at him pityingly, lips curling in a knowing smile. Of course she knows- of course she knows Future Foundation wants the Remnants dead. _Neutralised,_ Naegi had told him, and even over the phone Hinata had heard the grimace in his voice. She knows he's running out of time. And Enoshima has nowhere to be.

“If you insist,” Enoshima’s tone is dismissive. She pauses for a moment, tapping her lips. _Komaeda’s_ lips. The lips he had kissed- tenderly, hungrily, apathetically- the lips _Enoshima_ had undoubtedly once kissed, even though Komaeda had never told him. He knows what she had done to him. 

“Isn’t it funny how life works out?” Enoshima raises her hand, showing Hinata the beginnings of infection around the stitches, around the rotting end of her arm that had never properly healed to Komaeda’s. “He gave me my arm back. If this becomes septic, I could die before you realise anything’s wrong. Don’t worry about Komaeda so much- he’s long gone. I know you miss your little pet, but I’m here now.” She sticks her tongue out. “Didn’t you miss me, Kamukura-kun?” 

“ _Shut up,_ ” Hinata snarls, “ _Shut the fuck up-”_ Almost instinctively, he grabs her hand and yanks, pulling her forward.

And for a moment, it's Komaeda’s breathy gasp as he stumbles, unable to pull back against Hinata’s strength. He places his functional hand on Hinata’s wrist for support, gasping- “H-Hinata-kun?” 

Hinata freezes, glued to the spot, mind completely overwhelmed as _Komaeda looks at him._

And then Enoshima laughs, pulling her hands from Hinata’s grasp. “Baby, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She uses her- _Komaeda’s_ working hand to lift the dead one, inspecting her nails in the ugly yellow light. “He took such good care of them for me,” she says, tone almost affectionate, her smile so _wrong_ on his face. 

“I know.” Hinata’s teeth are clenched. Komaeda- Enoshima- is still standing _too_ close to him. 

She raises Komaeda's hand, cupping his cheek. Hinata shivers under her touch- Komaeda’s hands had always been so cold, of course that hadn’t changed- but was quick to slap her hand away and step back.

She pouts, blood welling in the cracks of Komaeda’s dry lips, because she won't _drink_ , won't _eat_ , because if he doesn't free her she is going to make him watch Komaeda die. 

“You used to be so much more fun,” Enoshima sighs, closing the distance and setting her hands on Hinata’s chest, her good thumb brushing over his nipple. “You’re so _predictable_ now.”

Hinata’s eye twitches. He longs to slap her, but he knows that's what she wants- as soon as he hurt her, he would be hurting Komaeda. As if he didn't hurt Komaeda before. But he can't afford the luxury of regret when he's dealing with Enoshima.

He's furious at her. He wants to put his hands around her throat and squeeze, but he can't, because it's Komaeda's throat. Komaeda's frail body. 

He unscrews the bottle of water, and slops half of it across Komaeda's shirt as he pushes Enoshima, forcing her onto the floor. She laughs as he pins her down with his full weight, hips settling on Komaeda's stomach. Hinata has one hand around her neck, and he pours more water on Enoshima's face as he puts the bottle to her mouth. "Drink." It's _gratifying_ , ordering her around. To take some dignity from her that she had taken from Komaeda, from Tsumiki, from everyone, from _himself-_

She refuses, of course, and Hinata unscrews the next bottle with his teeth as he moves to pinch her nose with his other hand. When she eventually gives in, gasping for breath, Hinata shoves the bottle in Komaeda’s mouth, forcing her to drink until the bottle is empty and she's sputtering. He throws the plastic bottle on the ground, and it bounces with a series of light _thunks_ . It's childish, but it makes him feel better. He's angry with Enoshima. He's angry with Komaeda for leaving, for _dying_ , and he just wants peace. He just wants Komaeda to look at him again.

He shuffles backwards, placing his hands on the floor, intending to stand up, when the hardness of Komaeda’s dick in his jeans brushes against his inner thigh. _Enoshima is getting off on this,_ he realises, and he freezes for a moment before he scrambles off her.

Enoshima stands up, and for a moment she looks so eerily like Komaeda it makes Hinata want to sob, to tear his hair out. He does neither of those things. He surges forward and slaps her, grabbing the hair at the top of her head before she can fly backwards. A red handprint is forming on her face, and Hinata feels a stab of regret, of grief, of loneliness- maybe Komaeda really is dead. Maybe all of them are dead. And he can’t get them back, he can’t do _anything_ except try and restore the Program, but her virus had corrupted most of the data. Even for Kamukura Izuru, that’s at least a month of work to rebuild the code, and it’s getting to him. He just needs to keep them alive until he can cure them. He needs more _time_.

He pushes Komaeda down on his knees. He doesn’t ask. _She_ hadn’t asked. She’d never asked for anything, only taken, and taken. And he _misses_ Komaeda. 

Enoshima smiles, and Hinata unzips his pants unceremoniously. He’s half hard, he doesn’t remember the last time he jerked off, he’s angry and Komaeda is _right there._ He pulls himself out of his boxers and digs his thumb and fingers into her cheeks, forcing her mouth open, tears gathering at the corners of his own eyes. He misses Komaeda. 

He doesn't let her prepare before he shoves himself into Komaeda's mouth, hands moving to his hair, pulling painfully tight. There are tears in Komaeda's eyes, and Hinata hates himself even more as he reaches forward to brush them away. It's so easy, with the wet sounds of Komaeda's mouth on his dick, to pretend he really is here. That it really is Komaeda looking up at him, tearfully swallowing as Hinata thrusts into his throat, fucking his face. It almost feels like Komaeda. But not quite. Not enough for him to truly forget how alone he is. 

When Hinata empties into Komaeda's throat, he holds Komaeda's head still so his chapped, bleeding lips are at the base of his cock, forcing him to swallow. No, forcing her. Forcing Enoshima. He pulls himself out of Komaeda's mouth with a sickening, wet noise, and wipes the drool off Komaeda's chin. He came, but he isn't satisfied. Not when it's her eyes watching him delightedly. All he feels is disgusted with himself.

He tucks himself back in his boxers, zipping up his pants, already heading for the door. Komaeda would have hated him not taking his shoes off. The thought stings. When he's opened the door, he pauses. "I'll be back tonight with dinner. I'm not going to let you have him. I'm not going to let you have any of them." 

Enoshima laughs, and breaks off into coughing. "Aren't you going to help me out?" She mocks, holding Komaeda's hand to her mouth. 

"No," Hinata says, and he slams the door on his way out. He locks it, and he has the brief image of flinging the key into the ocean. Not that it would do any good. 

Hinata’s determination had been all bravado. His anger has fled him. He just feels empty, like he’s already lost, and they’re already dead. He just wants it to be over, to have everyone back. To get a _good night's sleep_ for once. 

He stares out into the idyllic sky, listens to the crashing of the waves, and all he feels is hollow regret and a growing sense of shame. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
